


Useless Skills

by YoungSoon



Series: Soft Adventures of a Cat and a Dog [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ making flower crowns, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, We going real soft lately, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Seonghwa returns home with bags of flowers and probably the cutest workshop takes place.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Soft Adventures of a Cat and a Dog [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546444
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	Useless Skills

Seonghwa often goes on small pilgrimages around the neighborhood near the dorm. Most of the time he does it to air his head from daily routines or when being with 7 grown men in one space gets to him too much. Yet he always returns with something for them. From little matching keychains or new food from the convenience store - he comes back with something interesting or an idea of what they could go together. This time he returns home a bit earlier than usual carrying three large bags in his hands filled with various flowers. A flower shop he often walks by is closing and all the discounted flowers struck something in him. He places the overflowing and wonderfully smelling bags in the middle of the living room and, as he stretches his back from carrying the heavy bags, he announces they will make flower crowns. 

At first, everyone is very skeptical - frowning and calling Seonghwa silly, but it doesn’t take more than 10 minutes until the most fun workshop begins. They all are sitting on the living room floor, except for Mingi and Jongho opting for the couch for their health reasons, but everyone is as involved as possible. They look at tutorials on YouTube and read blogs, they find ribbons and strings laying around and gather scissors - just like kids in their first arts and crafts lesson.

Seonghwa is quite meticulous and watches a few videos before he even begins slowly. He makes sure that every single flower lays perfectly together with the previous one. He matches colors from their selection in a similar blue and white hues and secures them with a navy ribbon. Hongjoong is right by his side and instead of tutorials opts to watch Seonghwa’s movements, mimicking them but choosing every single flower he can reach instead of sticking with a theme. The outcome promises to be a colorful mess but in the best way possible.

Jongho is struggling a bit, his hands, although used to playing instruments, are a bit too clumsy, a bit too strong for the delicate flowers. Instead of going one by one he goes for small bunches and soon gets into a rhythm of flower patches in lilacs and reds making his crown. Mingi is struggling but he is not giving up- his eyes big as he follows each movement his fingers make, but he is not doing bad at all fully focusing on only his work.

Yeosang and Wooyoung are doing pretty well on their own. Their flower crowns are coming out just a tiny bit crooked, maybe bigger flowers sticking out between smaller ones in odd ways but it creates a weirdly satisfying aesthetic. Wooyoung keeps asking around and looking at videos, giving out new advice he has found online and most of the time his words are truly needed. Maybe they could be said a bit quieter but they are appreciated.

San, well, San as always excels at the oddest things. His ability to learn small things fast or rather discover more useless skills or talents to add to his always growing list is truly amazing. From all of them, this is probably the cutest one. He looks like a little fairy sitting in the middle of flowers in his pink sweater with his back resting against the couch. His fingers are skilfully weaving together red and pink flowers into the most delicate yet most decadent flower crown from the bunch. As expected he finishes first - rich red roses mixing with full, deep pink peonies - and the second he places his work down two pairs of hands reach towards him from the couch asking for help. With a laugh, he settles between the two men on the grey seat and helps them with their creations. 

From him whistling any melody perfectly to balancing things like a circus act, from his voice imitations to his ability to rap quite decently - he is a full set of unique but often useless skills. He is the type of guy who can watch anything once or twice and then repeat it perfectly. That is probably one of the most fascinating things about him as he always stays so modest about it.

Like a fairy, he buzzes around the flower-filled room helping everyone else from the two on the couch to WooYoung not knowing how to complete his crown. Any smallest issue with the bright flower circles can be solved by his magic touch and the members finish their works one after another. But Yunho? Yunho is caught up in his pride for the silliest thing ever - a flower crown. 

The tall blond has been sitting quietly at the edge of the couch for most of the time trying to put together something with a pile of blue flowers he managed to snatch. Maybe he remembers how lovely someone looked with a dainty flower crown of purple and blue on his head and he is trying his best to recreate it. However, he isn’t very good at it. His long fingers, that usually were so nimble when it came to dancing moves, are all over the place now. The flower crown he is making is coming out completely wrong and flowers seem to be withering at his reach before he even manages to put them in his creation. 

Suddenly a hand he doesn’t recognize instantly reaches for his work and he pulls it away. He looks up and sees San with the pink and red flower crown he made on his head and he looks like the most gorgeous fairy. Yunho has never, obviously, seen fairies but he believes San is more beautiful than all of them - his eyes are sparkling and as kind as ever when he looks at the failure Yunho is holding. He hands over his crown into San’s caring hands and as the smaller of two begins to fix the crooked mess Yuno has made the latter can just focus on the man beside him who in turn focuses on the flower crown.

“Hey, look at my hands when I'm working so you could finish it yourself,” San pouts and Yunho can’t take his eyes off the man as easily as one could thing but he forces himself to look at San’s hands. He watches carefully for the longest few minutes ever until San gives it back. “You’re doing great so just continue like this,” he smiles and, as Yunho nods looking at something one could not call great at all, stands up.

What surprises Yunho is San suddenly taking the pink and red crown from his head and placing it on Yunho’s head instead. “Why are you giving it to me?” Yunho asks fully confused. 

“Because I want to wear the one you make,” San admits and smiles. He walks over to Seonghwa and Yeosang who are cleaning up to help and Yuho can just sigh. Absolutely no pressure to finish this at least decently. None at all.

Others start to place their creations on their heads. Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s look good - both completed with ribbons in blue and orange at the back making them stand out amongst the other ones while match each other's. Mingi has run out of the yellow flowers he was using and there is a bit of a hole at the back of the crown but the various tones of yellow look great against his faded red hair. Jongho’s is a bit thicker than others with longer flowers sticking out here and there but his strategy of chunks allowed him to do a good job. Yeonsang’s consists more of the decorative leaves than actual flowers, however, it looks great and unique. For Wooyoung two roses stick out of the collection of much simpler flowers right above his forehead creating an effect of horns but with his loud laugh ringing in the air, it matches well. Yunho knows that the one his head is probably the best one - gracing his blond hair with the deep red and pink contrast. Now only San is left without one for a group picture.

“So, did you finish?” the man is before as soon as Yunho thinks of him and the blond instantly lowers his head in shame looking at the crooked, uneven and patchy blue thing in his hands. He feels San looking at it too until he sits down on the floor next to Yunho.

“Well, won’t you put it on?” he asks quite cheerfully and Yunho looks at him with the biggest possible pout.

“You will wear it?” he asks through his pushed out lips making the man before him smile brightly, giggling a little as well.

“Of course I will. Why wouldn’t I?” San scoots closer and though it feels almost sinful to place that on San’s head Yunho does it anyway. It’s crooked - one side thicker than the other while the thinner side has leaves sticking out. There are patches with no flowers and with just stems. Before it lands on San’s hair it looks horrendous. Yet San is magic. Even with it on his head, he looks like a forest nymph - like the most stunning being out there. 

Yunho is taken by surprise while wondering how it is even possible that his horrible creation can’t ruin San, when the latter leans forward and places a quick kiss on Yunho’s still pouting lips. “Thank you,” he smiles and stands up reaching his hands out to help Yunho get up. He doesn’t let go of them even when the taller man is up and leads him to where others as they are assembling for a group photo near the window.

While they are taking their places Yunho decides not to let go of San either and wraps his arms around San’s middle, pulling his back against his own chest. It will be a picture just for their own archive so it doesn’t matter. His smile blooms twice as big when San places his hands on top of Yunho’s making their fingers intertwine, their smiles bright for the photo. His mind quickly travels to the possibility of San wearing nothing more but the red and pink flower crown and this whole moment becomes even better. 

Even though Yunho wishes he could have done better this is not a skill for him but he can admire his fairy adding another one to his endless list. Just one of them having all these little know-hows is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Yunho. My flowercrowns ALWAYS suck absolutely horribly and are chunky and just bad.
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
